From Tea To Whiskey
by TechnicolorNoize
Summary: It all started with a beret, a perfect catch, and an unexpected way to say thank you. [CharliexOC] Currently rated T will change to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Insert a classic disclaimer here stating that I do not own anything connected to Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I don't know how this happened. It was suppose to be a one shot, it grew to being about a ten different pieces, most of which are already written. I am release them in smaller pieces to make it easier to navigate. Thanks guys.

* * *

She could remember the exact moment that she knew she was in love with a complete stranger. It had been at the second quidditch game of the year, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, neither her house team she was just there to cheer for the defeat of the Gryffindors. They were the rivals of the team her brother played for, how could she justify cheering for their victory. Ariyanna had accompanied her housemate Lana Channel and her boyfriend Will Harper. Harper played for their house team so there was no chance he would be missing the game and Lana just wanted to accompany her boyfriend wherever he went. She was loyal to him, even if sometimes Ariyanna doubted his loyalty to her. The three were Ravenclaws, however they could not be more different in standings. A pureblood, a muggle born, and a half-blood; she knew the fact that one of her closest school mates being a muggleborn would always make her father cringe; perhaps that was why her brothers purposely ignored her existence at Hogwarts. Ariyanna Pucey could have followed the legacy set down by all of her ancestors before her, however she differed from the norm and was sorted into Ravenclaw, for the longest time she actually cursed her own house and wished she had been sorted into Slytherin, but in the past year or two she had become more accepting of her house. Realizing it was her sense of wit that conquered the bloodline legacy in the sorting.

"Ari, you do realize the quidditch pitch isn't meant to be a fashion show correct?" Will asked her, snapping her out of the conversation that Lana and her had been engulfed in about her sense of fashion. "Who wears a beret to a quidditch match?" He had clearly become annoyed of Lana's attention not being concentrated solely on him.

Ariyanna smiled wrapping an arm around Lana's, "I do, clearly. Since when do you even know what my hat is called Mr. Harper? Have you perhaps been studying the fashion magazines Lana leaves laying about?" She laughed, smiling at her friends. In that moment she saw a glimpse of the players entering the stadium, first the Hufflepuffs then the Gryffindors. She cheered at their entrance it meant that soon the game would begin.

Lana took the moment of distraction to ask Ariyanna something she knew that she had been dying to ask for weeks, "are you really over Macmillan?" Gregory Macmillan was Ariyanna's most recent ex-boyfriend, she had never managed to keep one long and he was no exception. She found him dreadfully boring after their second date but held hope that he would soon stop talking solely of quidditch and schoolwork however after a month of it she had politely asked him to stay as far away from her as he could. Ariyanna nodded as she watched the golden jersey fly about, he had so far done as she asked and hadn't made a large fuss about the break up. She watched as he drew closer and it wasn't until she felt Lana pull hard on her arm that she ducked just in time to not catch the tail end of his broomstick. The broomstick breeze as he flew by however had been strong enough to make her hat blow off her head and go drifting down into towards the field. Greg, was the Hufflepuff's seeker, of course his broom was one of the fastest but she had never expected he took the break up so badly that he would purposely fly close to her to endanger her.

"Watch it you bloody prick!" Lana yelled at the top of her lungs as he flew away.

Ariyanna was to taken back to even care about him. Her hands went to her head and smoothing out her hair, "I liked that hat." She said simply as though to tell Lana not to get upset by his childish behavior.

Will, always the more level headed of the couple, told her they could go down to the pitch after the game and he would help her find it. It was then that a red blur came by the pitch she watched as he successfully caught the black beret as it fell, he had went almost downward in a straight dive to catch it only to then pull up at the last moment to be brought back up, a loud roar came from the Gryffindor stands. He flew up towards the stands she was in "Somebody lose something?" Even though she was their to cheer against Gryffindor, along with most of the other people in the stands the stand cheered. "Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!" His name rattled in her ears. Lana waved him down for her and he flew over to in front of the two girls and Will, Lana reached out and took the beret back noticing Ariyanna looking away, her hand close to her face. Lana had known her long enough to know she didn't like to have a fuss made over her, Charlie Weasley, seeker of the Gryffindor team, handed it to Lana however he looked past her to Ariyanna. Lana mouthed a thank you and he nodded before taking off.

Lana handed Ariyanna her hat back which she quickly stuffed in her coat pocket. She sat down in her seat while the rest of the crowd stood for the heart racing game, Gryffindor had came out victorious however she couldn't tell you anything about the game. She just sat their staring blankly at the field.

When the game had ended, Lana had stuck around in the stands when Will had left to congratulate his friends on the other teams for the great game. "You should really thank him, you know that right?" Lana said simply looking at her friend with caring eyes.

Ariyanna looked at her through her bangs that where no longer being kept nicely in place by her beret. "And how exactly do you think I should do that? It's not like I've ever spoken to the bloke before." Her hand found its way back into her pocket as pulled out her hat.

"He was looking at you, I think he recognized you from somewhere." Lana said simpl, standing up and stretching her arms above her head.

"It's not that large of a school and I do have a bit of a reputation." She rebutted quickly as she also stood, smoothing out the front of her skirt. "I guess I can ask Will if he could tell him thanks for me."

"Its not the same. You, as in Ariyanna, need to thank him. You know that him catching your hat was a cooler catch than him catching the snitch." She said simply. "Now come on, I'm missing being arm candy to give you a pep talk." She said walking away, but it made Ariyanna smile slightly.

"Some kind of pep talk, sounded more like orders to me." Ariyanna said to herself quietly as she followed her friend. She knew that was just Lana's way of showing her she cared, but it was Charlie Weasley, a member of the family, families like her were taught to hate. Ariyanna was also taught to hate witches like Lana also, and she had never hated her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter verse, if I did Fred would not be dead.

* * *

The Pitch was filled with people so Ariyanna decided to wait outside the Gryffindor locker room to thank Weasley. She leaned against the wall with a sigh as she stood their trying her best not to seem awkward and out of place. She had already had one of the players ogle her as he walked towards the locker room, she also had heard him call out that a hot Ravenclaw was waiting for someone outside. She had to admit she did look better than her standard look today, she had put on a slightly shorter black skirt than was allowed in class, thigh high block stockings with a nice pair of heeled oxfords. With his comment echoing in her ears she wrapped her scarf a bit tighter around her neck and pulled her grey jacket closer to her.

"He's a lying git, look there is..." Another player said pulling the door open quickly revealing him in just his pants and topless, she looked at him with a smug look, he quickly slammed the door back shut. "Bloody hell! Wood's not lying!" She couldn't help but be amused by the thinness of the doors in the Pitch.

The door opened again and the same player from the first time, however this time he was fully clothed. A red-headed boy with a goofy grin stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. "Can we help you Miss?" It was then she realized it was one of the Weasley twins, the first boy had been his twin.

"I doubt it, but I just need to tell your Captain thank you. So if you could pass along the message," She said nonchalantly, she stood up straight and ran her hands through her hair. "I would appreciate it."

"Consider it done, but I doubt our Captain would know who the thanks were from." His devious smirk concerned her. "You should probably tell me your name. That way he knows who it was he missed talking to because he had to get a shower after the game."

The words rolled of his tongue so simply but it was the thought that danced through her head for a moment that made a small blush grow on her face. She quickly looked down to hide his moment of embarrassment. "Ariyanna Pucey,"

"Pucey, like Lucas and Adrian Pucey?" Her brother both played for the Slytherin team, Lucas a Chaser and Adrian still young was a reserve chaser.

"Will you just deliver the message or not?" She asked growing annoyed. She hadn't realized leaving a message would involve a family history lesson.

The red headed clearly had another comment to make when the door behind him opened once more, revealing his Captain and older brother. "Fred, get changed I haven't got all night to let you stand out here and talk to a girl I have to lock this place up." Charlie was a bit taller than his younger brother and a more built than his younger brother.

"Fine, but she is here for you, not me." Fred said simply before slipping past his brother back into the locker room. Charlie stepped out of his way as he went into the locker room and Fred pulled the door closed behind him.

"Sorry about that, he's a bit of a git sometimes." Charlie said simply before really even getting a good look at her. "Part of the Scribe or something?" He asked simply before even noticing who she was, she hadn't dared look at him directly since he walked out of the locker room, especially after hand found herself thinking about him in the shower.

She swallowed hard once and looked at him meeting his eyes. "I just came by to say thanks for getting my hat for me, you saved me from having to search for it." She said simply, she still had yet to put the hat back on, mostly because she did not wanting people asking her about the circumstances that lead to his great catch.

"Oh, I thought it was yours. You're Harper's girlfriend's... Channel's friend right?" He asked simply, most of the quidditch players knew each other by name and their girlfriends too she supposed. She just nodded in response, "Well you're welcome. I'd hate to have you looking around for it after it got dark out there." He said with a kind smile, "are they waiting for you to walk up to the castle together?" He asked he was being very gentlemanly, it was kind of a pleasant change to most of the blokes she spoke with.

She smiled at him and stuck her hands in her pockets, warming them a bit. "No, I can make it by myself, I'm not afraid of the dark." She couldn't stop herself from becoming almost playful in her tone, his smile had just caught her attention and before she realized she was doing it she was flirting.

"You might not be afraid of the dark, but pretty deadly creatures live out in the woods and they like to come out at night. Why don't you give me a second and you can walk up there with the team and I?" He smiled his hair hung a bit in front of his eyes but she recognized the devious smirk of his brother that almost mirrored itself onto Charlie's face.

"Tempting as that is, I don't think showing up with the Gryffindor team shows much house pride. Also, I don't think I need a Weasley to accompany me in the dark, my brother's might find out." She said stepping a bit closer to him in the hallway closing up the gap.

Charlie did not dare look away, as he slammed his fist hard against the door. To his surprise she did not flinch, "Come on! I have things to do!" He barked loud enough for the team to hear. "Sorry, milady, but I refuse to let you walk back by yourself." The door opened and Ariyanna took a step back and watched at the team and some of the reserved filed out and began to walk past them back towards the Pitch towards the castle. She hadn't noticed, but he must have been counting because as the last two boys left, his twin brother, he finally broke eye contact. "Do you mind, waiting one minute while I grab my bag, or are you going to make me come back for it after I walk you back to the castle?"

She looked up and away from him as she turned on her heels to face the same way the others were leaving towards, she ran her hand through her hair, pushing her bangs out of her face again. "Do what you must, but I don't like waiting." She did not look to see if he had left, she just assumed because in less than a minute he was back and locking the door behind him.

He walked up next to her and extended his arm to her, "Milady." He said simply with a snarky little smirk on his face. She looked at his arm and then to his face with a cold glare, she dug her hands deeper into her pockets and began walking away. Within a couple of steps he was matching her pace, which was rather impressive since he was taller and her and she couldn't move as quickly as he could in her heels compared to his sneakers. They didn't speak for the entire walk out to the Pitch itself, it was growing plenty dark with only illumination stone lighting the area around the Pitch and the pathway back to castle, she heard the team a good deal ahead of them already. It was as they came out in the moonlight she thought to the last conversation she had had with Lana walking down from the stands.

"You know how you should thank him right?" Lana cooed softly as they stood together on a landing buttoning their coats. Ariyanna gave her a puzzled look and Lana gave her a dirty look. "You should definitely kiss him; I mean you always say you could kiss me when I find whatever you lost about the room. He should get the same reward." She said sticking her tongue out at her friend.

Ariyanna's face grew warm as she thought about it, Lana had a point, she always said that, she had even kissed a couple of her friends on the cheek when they had found something important that she had lost. Plus, she couldn't deny that she found him physically attractive; his muscles were always catching the attention of girls in their year, he often would be outside helping the grounds keeper moving things about and talking about the wild creatures that lived on the grounds. He would be out, helping groom a hyppogriff with his shirt sleeves rolled up showing off every inch of his fore arm and bicep.

She found herself biting her lip as they reached the final set of stands before they would be on the path to the castle. "Hey Weasley." She had stopped moving and he stopped when he heard her words. "Before we get to the castle, I had something I wanted to give you to thank you for that catch." She said pulling her hat out of her pocket and his eyes brow went up with intrigue. She closed the small gap they had between them he was extending his hand towards her when she slid past it and pressed her lips to his, inching up on her toes a bit to do so. It clearly shocked him because he didn't respond at first, his arm just extended past her on her side. She had closed her eyes and when he didn't respond after another moment she quickly lowered herself, keeping her face low letting her hair hang in front of her face. "I think we better be..." She said trying to hide her embarrassment, when he wrapped the arm her had by her side around her waist, his other hand went directly under her chin, angling it back up for his lips to meet hers. His hand were calloused, she felt them as he held her face, his lips were much more forceful than her delicate kiss, the arm he had around her waist pulled her closer almost knocking her off her feet; she quickly regained her balance by putting her hand to his chest, her other hand which held her hat she opened letting her hat fall to the ground within a moment she snaked it up around his neck using him to pull herself up higher allowing her to kiss him back easier.

She had kissed plenty of boys, but this was different this made her entire body feel electrified. The way his lips seemed to almost be desperate for her to continue to be against his, the way his hand on her waist grabbed at her side trying desperately to pull closer. She slightly cursed herself for not doing to while they were still in the hallway at first, he wasn't wearing a coat earlier when they were outside the locker room. She couldn't feel his muscle beneath his shirt through the layers of cloth and she knew that by he grip on her waist he was also cursing the amount of clothing she was wearing.

The moment he dragged his tongue gently across her bottom lip she let out a soft moan and parted her lips allowing him to deepen the kiss even further allowing his tongue to roam her mouth. It wasn't long before she felt herself push against his chest and pull away, looking down panting craving the cold air fill her lungs.

He realized how close he was gripping her and loosened his grip on her waist, he was still trying to catch his breath when he angled his lips to be next to her left ear. "I'd say you're welcome again, but I feel like I should be telling you thank you." She found a smile growing on her face at his words, her earlier embarrassment a forgotten moment in time. He pulled away to look at her more clearly a confident yet dirty grin painted across his face.

She wished she could just snake her hand back into his shaggy red hair and pull him back to her, but her better judgment won out telling her that she should probably not toy with Charlie Weasley. If her brothers ever found out he would end up hexed, she would end up lectured by her brothers and also probably hexed by his many fans. "The team seems to already be up at the castle, you'll be late for your victory celebration." She had regained her composure, switching back to her calm and collected style. She could tell by the change of his expression that wasn't what he was expecting her to say.

"I can always be late, I hear it's fashionable." He said simply, his arm was still around her waist, so he pulled her a bit closer. "We can always go back inside, get warmed up a bit, then head back." He paused for a minute. "Or is that just a bit to forward?" Perhaps it was her body language, but she noticed he loosened his grip around her waist, and just grabbed hold of her hand gently. "We are going to be late for curfew if we don't hurry." He said with a polite smile.

Ariyanna's head was racing as they walked back to the castle hand in hand. In all honesty she had wanted to stay at the pitch, go back to the locker room and explore every inch on this muscles, but she knew that would just lead to another hopeless relationship that would end in yet another mad ex-boyfriend and more disappointment on her end. The walk back was silent, at the gate to the castle he let go of her hand and it snapped her back out of her own head. "So since I am going to be late to my own party, I think you owe me a favor." He said simply standing next to her a moment. He looked cocky and sure of himself, and that was extremely unsettling to her. "I'll see you tomorrow in class." With that he turned and left her heading towards Gryffindor towers.

She couldn't help but question just what she had gotten herself into with him, but she had to admit she didn't regret it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter. Cool? Cool.

Lana had been pestering Ariyanna most of the morning about if she had "thanked" Weasley properly or not, much to Ariyanna's annoyance. "You got in pretty late last night, Ari," Lana cooed as they walked into Charms together.

"How would you know, I was in bed by the time you got in last night?" Ariyanna finally had had enough of her prodding.

Lana seemed almost offended by Ariyanna's comment which was true, she was already laying in her bed reading over some reading assignments for Potions when she had walked in. "Knightly told me."

"Since when do you believe anything Knightly says?" Ariyanna's comment lead to an eye roll from her friend.

"Since when do details matter so much? Come on, just tell me what happened. It only seems fair, I mean I tell you pretty much everything about my love life." Lana whined as they sat down at their desks.

Ariyana really didn't want to tell Lana what had happened. How she had made a possibly wonderful moment into an awkward mess, the electric feeling she had felt when their lips connected. "Well I dont ask you too tell me all of that, but if it will make you shut up. I waited outside their locker room, thanked him, and after he walked with me back to the castle because someone left me at the Pitch. Enough information for you?" Ariyanna said her brow raised with annoyance.

"I guess. One more question did you thank him or "thank" him?" With that Lana had hit Ariyanna's last nerve.

"We are not talking about this anymore." Ariyanna said slamming her book down on the flat table top. With that Lana dropped it, it was really best for everyone. Ariyanna didn't want to think about what she had done last night. Charlie Weasley was not someone she would typically had even given the time of day too. Sure he was physically fit, he seemed decently intelligent, but typically her type was the the bad boys the ones who would typically rip a girls heart out for the fun of it. Not the good boy with the golden heart and quite possibly a halo hiding somewhere.

"Fine, we don't have to talk about the brilliant smile that is staring at you." Lana cooed, Ariyanna was afraid to look up from her books, she simply sunk further into her chair. "Really? Ariyanna Pucey is going to just ignore the devilishly handsome fellow staring at her?" Lana was taking to much joy in this, she couldn't fully blame her. Ariyanna was not one to ignore something like this, if she was getting unwanted attention she would quickly threaten whoever it was that was bothering her and if she enjoyed it she made it clear that they had her attention also. She enjoyed the game of hearts, but when it came to Charlie she would have preferred to just ignore the challenge.

"Bloody hell." She muttered quietly to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair, ruffling it. Thankfully as if an answer to her silent prayers, Professor Flitwick started class. Once she heard him call for attention she dared looked up to see the Gryffindor sitting across the room from her, his eyes still on her, he looked amused and that devious smirk from last night still on his face.

In all of the rumors of Charlie Weasley most of them came from rejected jaded women. Lana had told her a bunch of them that morning when she quizzing her about the previous night. Girls who had pursued him to avail and how she had never heard of him actually expressing interest in any of the girls in their class, about rumors that he were gay had been circling around during their fifth year but when he rejected a boy from Hufflepuff just like he did the girls the rumors began to slowly die out. After that he just became a creature of legend. A few girls had claimed to have went on dates with him to the pitch, a few claimed more, but the rumors were he never actually asked any of them to be his girlfriend. Perhaps he just wasn't interested in dating.

Ari's eyes scanned the pages of her textbook as she occasionally allowed them to drift up to look towards Weasley, he seemed to have moved on from staring at her with a devious smirk, he was leaned back in his chair his book perched in his lap leaning against the table in front of him as he read over the material they were studying, she began to realize that the girls in their year had been right to look at Charlie Weasley with such admiration. He had a jawline that seemed to go on for days, his muscles were always something of locker room gossip, he was tall and seemed to always looked relaxed with his tangles of red curls framing his face.

Ariyanna found her glance darting away from Weasley as she realized she had been admiring him for more than a few moments and saw Lana grinning at her like the chesire cat of Alice in Wonderland. Ariyanna found herself regretting allowing Lana to catch her looking at the boy because she knew that now the topic would never be dropped.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I can't believe I have never bothered to finish typing this fic out. I'll slowly get it all transcribed, this what happens when I write fic in notebooks instead of typing.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Lana enjoyed dragging Ariyanna down to the pitch with her, whenever possible, even during team practices that did nothing but bore Ariyanna to tears. "Lana, please can you stop watching them fly about and at least pretend you are actually going to work on your history assignment."

"That book is almost as boring as that class. So no, I will not." Lana said as she looked over to her friend. Ariyanna had agreed to come with her under the arrangement the two would work together on some classwork, but Lana had never intended that to be the care. "I just hate sitting up here alone. We can go to the library as soon as Will is out of practice." Lana gave Ariyanna a look with a pouty lip trying to make her friend forgive her. "Please say you'll stay."

Ariyanna had no intention of leaving her friend, but she could not deny that she was slightly aggravated with her. "Next time just tell me so we don't have to tote these bricks around." Ariyanna said as she placed her history book on the bench next to her. Lana squealed in excitement as Ariyana stood up and brushed off her skirt. "I'll be back shortly, I am going to make a hot chocolate, want one?" She asked as her friend nodded in excitement before turning her attention back to the players. Ari often wondered if Lana was really so dedicated to Will that she watched every practice or if she was just in love with a sport she was horrid at playing.

Ari descended the staircase of the Ravenclaw stands they were sitting in and made her way down to the ground. The small concession that was manned by house elves from the kitchens during games and practices were only a few stands down beneath the commentators box that professors typically sat in. She was walking past the stands when she heard the sound of a melodic whistle coming from between the stairwell of one of the Gryffindor stands. Under the stands were often rooms in which the players stored equipment and certain stands housed the locker rooms for the players. This one should have been a storage room as Ariyanna knew where the locker room was, curiosity was piqued in the bored girl.

She changed her course to go between the two stands and turn into the stair well that lead to the open hall where the whistle was coming from, now much louder than fifteen or so feet below on the ground. She poked her head into the hall that lead off to the door to the open room that the sound was coming from. She carefully and as quietly as she could poked her head around to see who was in the room.

Charlie Weasley was there in a sweater and jeans, whistling while he seemed to be sorting out old training equipment the team used, probably under orders from their head of house. Ariyanna found herself stepping into the doorway and leaning against the door frame watching him work as he remained unaware she was there. He had pushed the sleeves up on his sweater, the sleeves about half was up his forearm as he remained inside the room that was being heated by a small fireplace.

He had picked up a quaffle and tossed it into a bag he had hanging on the wall across from the door when she found herself clapping at his shot, smiling as he spun around with a confused look. "Good shot," she said simply trying to hide the smile that danced over her lips.

"Would have put on more of a show had I known I had an audience." Charlie responded running his hand through his red curls that had fallen into his face while he worked.

"Do you often hang out in storage rooms, Weasley?" She asked stepping into the room feeling the warmth of the fire as she stepped in compared to the cold air outside. She found her hand running along an old house banner that had been discarded into the room on top of an shelf by the door.

"Do you often explore Gryffindor stands? This is the second time you've switched side from Ravenclaw to Gryffindor." He remarked as he began to walk closer to her. "For you're information Professor McGonagall asked if I could clean this place out. Doubt it's been done since she was a student by the looks of it when I opened the door." He explained as he picked up another quaffle this one much worse for wear compared to the one he had thrown into the bag.

Ariyanna slowly made her way along the shelf picking up and looking at different little artifacts from the quidditch teams past. "Don't you have players you could have help you sort through all this junk?" She asked quietly as she found herself picking up a torn old jersey to just drop it back down and spin around to look at him.

"I could, but I'd rather they focus on their studies when not in practice. I had the time, so why not just get it done myself." He tossed the old quaffle into the large trash can he had closer to him before walking over to the Ravenclaw who had welcomed herself in the room. "Want to answer that question of what you are doing here?" He asked again as he approached her side.

"I was studying while my team was practicing." She said adamantly as he brushed against her shoulder to grab the torn banner she had originally touched upon entering the room.

He picked it up and crossed it to his trash pale, dropping it in as he laughed to himself, making her ears grow hot out of anger. "You're telling me you came out in the cold to do homework while watching other people practice a game?"

"So what if I did, I happen to enjoy the cold." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Calm down, I just didn't know you were that into quidditch to want to watch a practice." He said trying to defend his laughter, which truthfully was she wasn't that interested in quidditch and had only came because Lana asked her too. "Sorry about that didn't mean to make you so mad." He smiled at her with that golden boy smile that seemed to be his signature look.

"I wasn't mad." She said coldly, glaring at the taller boy as he crossed back over to her.

"My mistake, glaring and bright red ears must mean you fancy me or something." My teased as he leaned against the small shelf she had been examining.

"Arrogance is not an appealing trait Weasley." Ariyana shot back as her glare remained focused on him, his relaxed posture and crossed arms in a nonchalant matter.

"Confidence isn't arrogance Pucey." He quipped back with that charm that as she dealt more with it could see how it was a hot topic of discussion in their year. "So while you're here, want to pay back that favor?" He asked with a smirk dancing across his lips.

"Depends on what your favor entails, I have no intention of dirtying my clothes helping you with this if that is your idea." Ariyanna replied as his arms uncrossed and he trusted his luck placing a hand on her waist. Urging her to come closer and stand in front of him.

"Wouldn't dream of it, but I could use some advice. Think you can manage that?" He asked and as she found her body moving wear he wanted her, she found her head nodding not letting words escape from her lips. His other had found a place on the other side of her waist while he remained leaned on the old shelves. "You see, there is this girl. She's known to be a bit of an ice queen, dates men to tear their hearts out, you know the type." He began and she found herself biting the inside of her lip in growing frustration, of course she knew the type. That type was her. "Well I can't seem to get her off my mind, and I can't help but wish she would cheer for me at the next game." Now that was asking a lot. The next game for the Gryffindors would be against the Slytherins, her family's house. "I was thinking since I know I can't ask her to be someone she's not if maybe she wouldn't mind wearing something to show she was thinking about me. Any ideas on what I could ask her to do?" He pushed himself off the shelf to be standing up straight in front of her, his size looming over her.

Ariyanna would be lying if she said she hadn't wanted to kiss him in that moment, with his hands on her waist, playing a game of if's with her. She also would have been lying if she said it didn't pique her interest in the boy even more. "Perhaps ask if she would wear your house color, something someone would only notice if they looked closely." She suggested back to be greeted with his smile in return.

"I'll have to do that." He said fighting the urge to pull her closer, to feel her body against his even through the layers of clothing. "So Pucey, how do you feel about the color red?" He asked biting his lip as his eyes took in every detail of her appearance, the faint blush that rose over her cheeks, her blonde hair that seemed to be cascading over her shoulders, that gray coat he had found himself cursing last time he was this close to her, the hat that had lead to their initial interactions.

He was surprised when she pulled back out of his touch and walked towards the door. "I suppose you will have to find out Weasley." Her words sounding like more of a challenge than an answer. With that she walked through the door away from him, making sure she had her feet carry her forward back towards the Ravenclaw stands and away from the temptation she almost fell to once again.

The world around her was a haze as she replayed the moment over and over again in her head, of his charming smirk and simple request. It wasn't until she sat next to Lana for a moment that she truly came back out of her head and into reality. "What took you so long?" Lana questioned and Ariyanna just shrugged in response, not wanting to start the explanation of her most recent encounter with the golden boy to her friend. "Where is my hot chocolate?" The girl asked her friend with a knowing smirk before nudging her shoulder against Ari's. "Perhaps you can tell me his name back at the castle?" She asked, not guessing that Ariyanna had dared to test the waters with the Weasley boy once more.

"Perhaps if you finish your History report." Ariyanna smiled as she collected her books, Lana quickly following suit, as she saw the Ravenclaw players landing.

Aryianna had always liked games, this one seemed to be worth the initial blind gamble and long turn base.


End file.
